Losing My Kingdom and My Family
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: ON HIATUS! An evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people and King Arthur may lose everything that he has. Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – set four years after.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family – Prologue

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **An evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people and King Arthur may lose everything that he has. Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife – set four years after.

**Word count: **407

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

**A.N/ This prologue will basically sum up some stuff that has happened in the past four years, sorry. **

* * *

The birth of William had brought the kingdom, if possible, closer together. Everyone adored him and none more than his mother and father. Only a few months after his birth Merlin had told Arthur she wanted another child, and Arthur agreed, his feelings of dread all gone, he believed Merlin would survived. He was an idiot for thinking he would lose her, she was a strong woman.

Six months after the birth of William, Leon and Morgana married after a short time together but that didn't stop Leon proposing or Morgana yelling yes at him. And only a month after that Morgana found herself with child. Both Morgana and Merlin were over the moon, they would soon be welcoming another child into the kingdom.

Whilst Morgana was reaching her seventh month in pregnancy, Merlin found at she was expecting her second child. Two months later Morgana gave birth to a son, Hadrian and seven months after that Merlin gave birth to her second child, her second son, Griffin.

Although Merlin and Arthur were extremely happy with the birth of their second child, they were slightly saddened that they didn't have a daughter, and both agreed on trying for a third child.

During practice with the knights one year Arthur was faced with a young nobleman who came from a far away kingdom, wanting to become a knight of Camelot. The boy was small and scrawny, not very fitting for a knight, but his wife…convinced him to give the boy a chance.

He may have looked small and scrawny but his fighting technique was very good and soon Arthur knighted him. Sir Theodore, Knight of Camelot.

Soon Gwen found herself pinning over the younger man, and when Merlin and Morgana found out, well Gwen and Theodore couldn't utter a word before they had set the seamstress and the knight up on a date.

A year later they married and Gwen became, Lady Guinevere of Camelot, wife of Sir Theodore. She had moved into the castle with her husband, but kept her job as a seamstress as she had loved her job.

Also during this year Gwaine had a fling with a young woman and had unexpected fathered a daughter. The woman had been furious with Gwaine and had fled Camelot during the early weeks of her pregnancy.

He had heard that the woman had given birth and named her Florence, she would be almost a year old now…

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Sequel! sorry this chapter is just what has happened in the past four years but the next chapter will be up very soon!

By the way thank you all so much for over 100 reviews on Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

_**Reviews for the final chapter of Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife: **_

_writergirl142: _Thank you and I know :)

_Kool Kato: _Thank you and Thank you :)

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and I looked up what Legend of Korra is (if that what is was) and found out it was a sequel? (I guess) to Avatar: The Last Airbender and personally I dislike the show, sorry I really am!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Why thank you! You are too nice to me, I hope you like this sequel! Prologue is a bit boring, but it will be better!


	2. Two Sons

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **642

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

Merlin ran her hands over her newly formed bump. Only three and a half months ago had she discovered she was expecting a child, her third child. Hopefully she was carrying a girl, princess of Camelot – she and Arthur would have a daughter, but if it turned out to be a boy it wouldn't matter, it just meant another son to cherish.

Of course she wanted a daughter and was very happy to keep trying until she got one, she was sure Arthur wouldn't mind and truth be told she liked being pregnant. She loved all the attention she got and Arthur was always more affectionate knowing she was in a point where her emotions were very unstable.

The only thing she disliked about being pregnant was hardly being able to move, but that was only in the later months of pregnancy.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife and held her stomach, shocking her slightly. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Evening."

"Mm, evening to you too."

"William and Griffin are asleep in their chambers, guards at their doors, they are safe."

Merlin hated having the children in different rooms, but it was only next door and they shared a room. Arthur always checked on them before bedtime as did Merlin, but during her pregnancy she went to bed early, normally before her sons so she didn't see them before they went to bed but she saw them before she did and spent periods of time with them during the day.

"Are you sure?"

Arthur spun her around so he could hold her face instead of her stomach.

"Extremely, now stop worrying, you'll stress yourself out, which'll end in you becoming ill."

"Fine, as long as you are certain they'll be safe."

He kissed her lips before resting his forehead on her's.

"I am, and plus you know they can take care of themselves."

It was true, well kind of. Both boys had inherited their mother's powers, but were very young and didn't have control over them. But faced with danger their natural instinct would set off their magic, protecting them.

"Now come on let's get you to bed you look knackered."

Arthur walked off, stripping himself of his tunic before crawling into the left side of the bed.

"I'm not knackered yet."

* * *

He glanced through the bushes watching as the guards allowed some knights into the citadel of Camelot. He smirked before moving stealthy to the west side of the gate, He recongised one of the knights as Sir Leon a close friend of the King and Queen and the husband of Lady Morgana.

He muttered low words of the old religion and Sir Leon's horse rose up, neighing and making Leon tumbled to the ground hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious.

This had now alerted the guards and other knights that someone was there. The knights dismounted their horses and the guards ran towards him.

He grinned, this would be far too easy.

"_gefyllan_."

The knights and guards flew backwards and fell to the floor, dead. With nobody now guarding the gates, he easily slipped into the heart of Camelot.

* * *

Merlin tossed and turned in her sleep before awaking with a gasp waking up Arthur at the same time.

"Merlin?"

"Something's wrong…"

* * *

The man snuck through the corridors looking for King and Queen's chambers. Although as a back up plan he alerted his followers to take Sir Leon to their camp. He spotted guards outside a room, and assuming it was the King and Queen's bedchambers he ran forward, knocking the guards unconscious and entering the room.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw the two young boys laying asleep in the two beds that occupied the room. He was about to leave when he realised what Morvan had said.

_"The king has two sons…" _

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

And I will leave it there! I was going to post this last Saturday but I was suspended and got three of my stories (Yes!, Threatening and A Night In The TARDIS) taken down, for sexual content, when I have seen worse, maybe I was reported? If so…THANKS!

But I will be posting them on my DeviantArt page (my name is the same) as well as the Yes! and Threatening sequels when I write them as well as the Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife prequel.

Reviews:

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you and I'm glad you are liking it so far! And well you'll find out, some in this chapter and more in the next few…

_writergirl142: _Thank you ! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the last!


	3. Sir Leon Missing

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **709

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

Before the man could do anything the door to the chambers was thrown open. He turned to see the woman whom he had been informed was the Queen of Camelot…Merlin Pendragon.

"Get away from my children!" She threatened.

The man smirked and whispered words of magic into his hand before disappearing into a wave of dust and smoke. Once each particle had disappeared Merlin rushed to her sons, bundling them up in there arms, checking every inch of them, kissing their foreheads and stroking their hair.

"Oh my boys, are you okay, did he touch you?" Merlin asked slightly breathless.

"No Mama, I'm fine." her oldest replied. She looked over to her two year old who nodded, still to afraid to talk.

Arthur rushed into the room, sword in hand. "Some guards and knights were found unconscious by the gates of Camelot, but the intruder is nowhere to be seen." Arthur walked over and picked out Griffin. The little Pendragon tucked his head between the crook of Arthur's neck and shoulders and Arthur gently stroked the back of his sons head in an attempt to sooth him. Arthur looked towards Merlin.

"They're alright, he didn't touch them." she replied, knowing the question that Arthur was asking with his eyes.

"There was a man here!" He asked harshly, but not enough to scare the children, just the thought of some stranger touching and maybe even harming his sons made his blood boil.

"Yes, I didn't get a very good look at his face, but he was tall and a large build, most probably a sorcerer as well, I sensed a magic in this room." She explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't Will or Griffin's magic?" Arthur asked.

"No." she said shaking her head. "It was an unfamiliar magic, one I have never sensed before…"

"Arthur, Merlin!" Elyan's voice came from the door and Arthur turn around so he could face him.

"What is it?"

"It's Leon, he's missing…"

* * *

The King and the Queen were stood in the throne room with Percival, Gwaine and Elyan. Merlin had Griffin at her hip and William stood by her side as she listened to her husband speak.

"When did he leave Camelot?" The King asked the knights in front of him.

"He left midday yesterday." Percival answered.

"He rode out with several knights to search for a dangerous creature sighted at the border, he was due back tonight." Elyan continued.

"Ah, yes I remember about that creature…the knights at the gates were they…?" Arthur asked slowly.

"They were the ones who rode out with Leon." Gwaine said, sad about his missing friend.

"And there was no sign of Leon's body?" Arthur asked his voice slightly breaking, his wife noticed this and place her spare hand on his shoulder, he look sideways at her as a silent thank you.

"No, sire, we suspect the intruder took him, where…we don't know." Elyan answered.

Everyone jumped as the huge heavy doors were pushed open by magic. Thinking the intruder had come back for the King and the Queen the knights drew out their swords. Instead they were greeted by an angry Morgana and all their hearts dropped to their stomachs.

"Where is my husband!" She demanded, storming across the room until she was in front of her brother.

"Morgana, I dont-"

"He was due back tonight and yet he is not here! The guards are whispering about him, what happened!" she demanded, her face reddening.

"Morgana." Merlin said softly and Morgana turned to face her sister-in-law. "A man made his way into the castle looking for me and Arthur but instead found Will and Griffin, I got there before he could harm them and he left…he must have took Leon with him, what for I don't know…I'm so sorry Morgana."

Morgana's eyes left Merlin and Merlin could tell any moment now Morgana was burst into tears, which was very uncommon for the usually strong woman. Merlin handed Griffin over to Arthur and wrapped her arms around Morgana and let her sob into her shoulder.

Arthur shifted his son to his side and turned to his knights.

"A soon as the sun rises we will ride out and search for Sir Leon."

"Yes sire." All three replied.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! After the man intrudes this happens and next chapter will be the search for Leon, will they find him or will they not?

Reviews:

_writergirl142: _Im glad you liked it and thank you, sorry my update was late!

_Sherlockedholmes: _PM'd you already, but a huge thank you anyway!

_bluestargirl1: _Oh yes, a bad guy ;) sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

_TheVixxStarr: _Yes, I was very depressed when I got emails telling me three of my stories had been removed :(


	4. The Worst Begins

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **942

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

As soon as the sun rose, like Arthur said they would, he and Gwaine, Percival and Elyan readied the horses to ride out and search for Leon.

"Sire." a voice called out from behind. Arthur turned around to see Guinevere's husband, Sir Theodore walking down the steps.

"Sir Theodore." Arthur acknowledged.

"I would like to come with you sire to search for Sir Leon, he is a good friend to I." The young knight said and Arthur nodded.

"Of course."

Arthur peered around the knight to see his wife and sons walk down the steps, with Morgana and her son after them.

"Be safe Arthur, I cant lose you." Merlin said and kissed his lips softly and their sons made a gagging sound and they chuckled.

"Be good boys for your mother." Arthur said keeling beside his boys.

"Yes father." they said and then threw their arms around their father. Merlin smiled at the scene.

Arthur stood back up and walked over to his sister.

"Bring Leon back home Arthur." She said timidly, Leon's kidnapping had affected her so much, almost breaking her spirit, he feared for what she would become like if they could find Leon or found him…dead. He looked down at Hadrian…his nephew, only one year younger than William, and one year older than Griffin. Arthur knew what it was like to grow up with one parent and didn't want his nephew to grow up like that.

"I will bring your father home Hadrian."

"Thank you uncle." the small boy smiled.

Arthur kissed his wife once more before mounting his horse and riding off with his knights to find their friend.

* * *

"The king has rode out with his knights, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Theodore, they intend to find and rescue Sir Leon, just as you said they would do." The man said, the same man who was in Camelot just the previous night.

"Thank you for this news." another man said, this man paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Made ready to leave, we shall take the hidden route, it is shorter and we shall not cross paths with the king and whilst he is here collecting Leon we shall be in Camelot."

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

It was late in the evening and the Knights and the King had stopped to rest for the night after searching all day for Leon. The worse scenarios had run through Arthur's head and they were keeping him awake.

"Sire?" Sir Theodore called from behind him.

He turned around the see the young knight walk towards him with a bowl of food.

"You need to eat Sire." he said holding out the bowl which Arthur accepted.

"Thank you Sir Theodore." Arthur said before tucking into the food, trying to rid himself of the dreadful scenarios.

* * *

Two men rode out of the castle which they had hidden Sir Leon with. They were followed by a small army of a hundred men. They made their may to Camelot making sure to take the alternative route so they did not cross paths with the King.

* * *

"Mummy put me down!" William squealed as his mother spun him around. Griffin was jumping up and down at her feet and she chuckled at both of them.

She stopped spinning William around for her own sake, she didn't want even more sickness and dizziness on top of her pregnancy. She put her son down next to Griffin and glanced up to see a guard standing nervously at the door of her son's chambers.

"Yes?" she questioned the guard.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room, my Queen." the guard said and bowed afterwards.

"Of course…do you mind watching my boys?" She asked the man.

"I-I, if you want, i-" the guard stuttered.

"Of course, just watch them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." she told the guard and then turned to her sons. "You be good okay? If I hear that you have misbehaved in anyway you be in serious trouble." Her sons nodded fearfully at their mother's serious tone.

"Good luck." she said to the guard before leaving.

She entered the throne room to be faced with the entire council including Morgana, Gaius and Geoffrey, who never left the library unless he was needed in a serious situation. She knew something was seriously wrong.

"Whats happened?" Merlin asked.

"A small army has been sighted not far from Camelot." Gaius said.

"How small?"

"A hundred, give or take." Her uncle responded.

"How long until they will reach Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"A few hours." Geoffrey answered.

"A few hours!" Merlin exclaimed, panicked. "How were they only just spotted?"

"They must have taken a hidden path, one that was not covered by our patrols." Gaius said.

Merlin was a loss of what to do, Arthur had taught her what to do in these situations, but given that such an army was a day away at least.

"Send an equally large groups of knights to meet them, if they will not listen to our knights then we will attack them, also send a small group of ten knights to find and check the hidden pathway and make sure no more attackers are on their way."

Many of the council nodded and made noises of approval.

"Make sure the people in the lower towns are warned about the attackers and make sure that they are safe! Council dismissed."

The council scurried out of the doors, leaving only Gaius, Merlin and Morgana in the throne room.

"Whenever Arthur's gone, the worst happens…" Merlin said more to herself than the others.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Here is the next chapter! Camelot is preparing for an attack…

_Reviews:_

_Corey YoungBlood: _Well we will find out! And yes they are very lucky to have such an amazing mother! Sorry if the update wasn't quick enough!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Yes and don't worry, they will but…Leon is Immortal! Lol! You'll find out more about the sorcerer in later chapters :)x

_writergirl142: _Thank you and im glad!

_bluestargirl1: _It's the worst! It really is and hope you like this chapter!

_deathpuppet13: _Yes :) I named the other son after someone/something but nobody has caught onto it…

_MerlinFanNumber1: _Thank you and I know! Its okay though, I have reposted them :)


	5. Soon To Be Lost

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **597

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

All that Merlin had ordered had been done and she had just heard word that her army of men that had rode out to meet the attackers had been slaughtered by them and now the attackers were an hour away at the most.

"Gwen, take Will, Griffin and Hadrian down underneath the castle and keep them safe as well as yourself, knights and guards will be bringing people down there also."

"What about yourself and Morgana?"

"We are more than capable of looking after ourselves Gwen, magic and all, now you are in charge, the guards and knights will know that, if the kingdom gets overruled take the boys and everyone out of Camelot and find Arthur, tell him what has happened."

"Merlin, I couldn't leave you with those attackers!" Gwen shouted.

"Gwen, you are one of the few people that I trust with my sons life, please Gwen."

Gwen was about to protest but nodded.

"Of course, good luck Merlin." She hugged her best friend. She pulled away and allowed the boys to see their mother and aunt.

"You be good boys for Gwen and know mummy loves you." She kissed their foreheads and hugged them whilst Morgana did the same with her son. After the boys were out of their mothers embraces Gwen lead them out of the room and Merlin and Morgana turned to knights closest to them.

"Any news on the attackers."

"Yes your majesty." replied one of the knights. "We have mere minutes."

* * *

Arthur and his knights had rested for a short while and then decided to continue searching for their friend. They came to a black castle that Arthur nor any of the others had ever seen in their lives.

"Do you think Leon's in there?" Gwaine asked.

"I dont know…" Arthur replied, spooked by the castle. "but we have to check."

They rode forth into the castle's grounds, to find the entire place deserted.

"I don't like the look of this." Elyan said, dismounting his horse.

"No, but there is a chance Leon could be here." Percival said.

All knights dismounted there horses and drew out their swords walking slowly and warily towards the entrance into the huge castle.

* * *

The attackers had rode into the heart of Camelot to find it empty. Smirking the leader dismounted his horse and walked confidently towards what he had been told was the direction to the throne room.

"What is the name is this Queen?" the leader asked.

"Merlin." one of his men answered.

"You said she had children." the leader said to the sorcerer.

"Yes, two young sons, both possess magic like their mother."

"Their mother is a sorceress?"

The sorcerer nodded and the leader smirked a dark smile.

"Excellent, let's make hast to the throne room, Queen Merlin wouldn't have left her kingdom."

* * *

Arthur and Theodore walked through a dark corridor, underneath the castle whilst Gwaine, Percival and Elyan searched the upper floors.

They came to a corridor which held many prison cells and in one was a figure sat in the corner.

"Leon?" Arthur called out to the figure and it moved, mousy brown curls falling over an eye, but Arthur still recongised him. "Theodore, search for the keys they must be here somewhere."

Theodore nodded and searched around for the keys a short while later finding a set with ten keys attached.

After trying a few of the keys they found the one that unlocked the cell, and went in checking on how Leon was.

"His pulse is weak." Arthur said. "Let's get him out of here."

**Authors Notes:**

Wrote this and then got stuck, so I hope you like this another chapter may not come for a while. And for any one who's wondering Sir Theodore is based off the British actor Jonathon Bailey from the CBBC series Leonardo. If you don't know who he is you can look him up on Google and if you havent watch Leonardo...you need to.

Reviews:

_MerlinFanNumber1: _Oh yes!

_Sherlockedholmes: _I'm glad your liking it and well we will just have to find out, wont we. And yes!That is who I named their son after! Thank you for noticing!

_bluestargirl1: _Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!

_saroura92: _Indeed, but they don't know she's pregnant.

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you! And I'm not sure, I'd say female Merlin but you have done them…I have my own OC and maybe her? I'm not sure.


	6. Camelot, Lost?

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **1,320

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

Arthur and Theodore carried Leon out of the cell and up to the upper levels where Percival, Elyan and Gwaine were. Elyan was the first that spotted them.

"Where was he?" Elyan asked, rushing forward to help the knight and the king.

"In the cells." Theodore replied shortly and the three carried the barely conscious knight into the abandoned courtyard.

Gwaine and Percival ran out shortly afterwards.

"There is no sign of anybody around, Arthur." Percival said.

"But there was bath in one of the rooms…it was used but the water was still slightly warm, I think people left here a few hours ago." Gwaine said.

"But where did they go?" Arthur asked but the two knights didn't know, they just shrugged.

"We have to get Leon back to Camelot and have Gaius look him over. I don't know what's wrong with him…they must have done something to him…"

"Magic?" Theodore asked.

"Maybe…Merlin would be able to tell, come on we have to get back to Camelot before Leon takes a bad turn."

The knights nodded and help lift him onto the kings horse before mounting their own and making quick hast to Camelot.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana stood in the throne room with a few knights around them, reading themselves for the attackers that they knew were currently in the castle. Both were scared, but why shouldn't they be, men had intruding into their home for no reason and being mothers they were worried for their children as well as their kingdom.

The throne room doors were thrown open exposing eight men. All were dressed in black, and the two in front seemed to lead them, one man was pale, tall and very muscular with black sleeked back hair and dark piercing eyes. The other man was tall, a little less muscular and dark skinned, with dark hair and eyes.

Merlin could feel the magic pouring off him and she knew then that this was the man who had been in her sons chambers only the night before.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other before looking back at the intruders. The sorcerer's eyes flashed gold and before Merlin and Morgana could prevent him from doing something he had knocked the life out of the guards around them.

"Queen Merlin." the leader said with a smile, looking at the queen and then turned to Morgana. "Lady Morgana."

"And who might you be?" Morgana asked before Merlin could.

"My name is Kai." the leader spoke with arrogance. Merlin looked at the sorcerer next to Kai.

"And the sorcerer?" Kai turned to the dark skinned man.

"Sinjin." the sorcerer replied.

"I'm surprised you know that he is a sorcerer." Kai said.

"Most sorcerer's have the ability to detect others with magic." Sinjin explained.

Merlin tensed and fondled the diamond at the end of her necklace.

_"Guinevere, take the children, take the people and get out of Camelot….these people are dangerous." _

The message was sent through the stone to the one Gwen wore around her neck. Gwen touched the necklace, receiving the message and replied.

_"Okay…keep yourself and Morgana safe Merlin, I want to be able to see you again, as will your husband and your children, same goes for Morgana." _

Merlin let her hand fall from the necklace and her focus was once again on the attackers.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Queen said fearlessly.

"My Queen…I've come to claim what is mine." Kai said, stepping forward slightly.

"And what exactly belongs to you?" Merlin said harshly.

"The throne of Camelot."

Merlin rolled her eyes and Morgana laughed.

"And how is that?" Morgana said, still laughing.

"My Father was the King."

"Christ, Uther slept around." Merlin said, speaking aloud what she and Morgana were thinking. "Had Arthur, wife died, friend's wife becomes lonely, has Morgana, and then some time later sleeps with another woman and has you." She said pointing at Kai.

"The throne belongs to Merlin and Arthur now, and it will never be yours." Morgana stated.

"Of course, after you and Arthur die your eldest son will take to the throne" Merlin tensed at the mention of her son and Kai only smirked more.

"Yes…he will…" Merlin replied slowly.

"And where is your son, oh sorry, sons?" Kai asked.

"Not here." Merlin replied.

"Oh, why? Didn't they want to say Hello?"

"I advise that you leave Camelot now." Morgana said.

"Oh and what will happen if I don't?" Kai asked.

"We will be forced to kill you, and your men." Merlin answered.

"Like you could." Kai replied and before Morgana and Merlin could answer, swords were held against their necks from behind and then they were forced down onto their knees the swords still pressed against their necks.

"It looks like it might be the other way round…my Queen." Kai said doing a mock bow before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Arthur and the knights were riding until Elyan spotted something nearby.

"Arthur!"

Arthur and the others stopped and looked where Elyan was looking and pointing. Just out in the distance were several hundred people all walking in the direction that they had just come from.

"Where are they going?" Arthur asked openly.

"I don't know sire, but they are heading away from Camelot, what if something has happened there?" Sir Theodore asked.

"We will ride out to them, perhaps they also have someone who can help Leon." Arthur said before riding forward quickly to the people.

* * *

Gwen had made a fire for the people in her 'group' and then walked over to Hadrian, Griffin and William to hand them blankets to keep them warm through out the night. She felt like a mother looking after these children, well she had better get used to it, she thought as she ran a hand over her very small three month bump. She had made her dresses as well as her other clothes slightly more baggy to hide the bump as she was not ready to tell anyone.

She hadn't even told Theodore, she hated sleeping close to him incase he felt her bump pressed against him.

A crunch of branches made her snap out of her thoughts and grab her sword nearby. She made sure the boys were safe before heading off in the direction of the noise.

When she saw a figure she swung her sword and it collided with another but she was pushed back slightly and the person came into vision.

"Gwen!"

Gwen dropped her sword as she recongised the figure as her husband.

"Theo!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him, giving him a quick hug and then pulled away not wanting to have much close contact.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore asking, rubbing her shoulders.

"Camelot was attacked, Merlin and Morgana told me to take the people and leave."

"Where is Merlin and Morgana?" Arthur asked stepping out from behind Theodore as did Elyan, Gwaine and Percival carrying Leon.

"…They are still in Camelot…I'm sorry…what happened to Leon?"

"We don't know." Percival answered.

"Is Gaius here?" Arthur asked and Gwen nodded.

"Yes follow me."

Gwen walked back to the place that she and the others would be calling home for the time being. Gaius sat at one of the logs and noticed the others come.

"Sire."

"Gaius, something has happened to Leon, we don't know what…could you cure him?"

"I'd have to examined him, bring him close to the fire." Gaius instructed.

Percival did as he was told and Gaius started to examined him.

"Daddy!" called a happy voice and Arthur's legs were attacked by Griffin. Arthur picked him up in his arms and looked over to see his other son and his nephew sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Griff, you okay?"

The little boy nodded into his fathers neck and Arthur grinned, his sons were safe but he wouldn't rest until his wife and his sister were as well.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, but I bet you will like it even more than a short update, I just couldn't stop writing!

Reviews:

_Merthurfan1: _I'm glad you think so! Here is the update, hope you like!

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you!

_Sherlockedholmes: _That's okay :) They are very powerful and don't worry I'm sure the tables will turn soon, this chapter is a bit longer than normal! Please enjoy!

_saroura92: _I'm glad you think so! And they don't know she is Emrys…yet.

_bubzchoc: _Thanks.


	7. Its Okay, But Its Not

**Title: **Losing My Kingdom and My Family

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sequel to Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife, an evil threatens the kingdom and all of its people. King Arthur has to make a choice, neither of which have a good ending. Set 4 years after Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife.

**Word count: **1,320

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

All of the boys had fallen asleep and the knights, Gwen and Gaius sat around the fire. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Leon's sleeping form.

"How long until he recovers?" Arthur asked the elderly physician, eager to leave to retrieve his wife but not wanting to leave Leon.

"Tomorrow, or perhaps the day after." Gaius explained looking at Leon and then back at Arthur. "My magic is rusty, sire, but I was able to find the source of the magic in his body and destroy it before it could do him any serious harm."

"Thank you." Arthur said.

Small chatter erupted between the group of seven, apart from Arthur, who sat in silence worrying about his wife and sister.

Gaius glanced over at Gwen who was sat next to Theodore and her brother. She caught his glance and nodded knowing what she had to do.

"Theodore?" she said, placing her hand on her husbands shoulder. He turned to his wife.

"Yes Gwen?" he asked but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to just blurt it out to him…"Gwen are you okay?" he asked concerned. She nodded and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

She pulled back to watch shock cover Theodore's face and her heart began to beat faster. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before kissing Gwen passionately knocking her back and almost knocking Elyan over and drawing all eyes to them.

"Get a room, you two!" Gwaine shouted and the two pulled back with red faces.

"How long?" Theodore whispered against her lips.

"Three months." she whispered back and they kissed gently for a few seconds before going in the chatter around the fire.

* * *

Merlin was knelt in front of Kai who sat in Arthur's throne next to her own empty one.

"Well, Merlin…do you have an answer?" he asked grinning evilly and she glared up at him through her messy black hair.

"No." she spat angrily and Kai leaned back into the throne.

"Put her back in the dungeons with the Lady Morgana, bring her back here tomorrow morning and we will see if she has a different answer." Kai told two of his men who nodded and forced Merlin onto her feet and took her out of the throne room and into the dungeons.

"Is there any news about King Arthur?" Kai asked.

"No sir." One of his men replied.

"Good, given time Merlin will say yes and when Arthur arrives he will see Merlin sat on the throne next to me as _my _Queen." Kai smirked.

* * *

Morning came around and Arthur was first awake, not being able to sleep much last night knowing his wife and Morgana were not safe. A low groan sounded from next to him and Arthur took over to see Leon slowly waking up. Arthur walked over to him and knelt by his side.

"Arthur?" the knight questioned, looking up at the king and then looking at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In the forests surrounding Camelot." Leon nodded at the answer and then his eyes widened remembering something.

"Arthur, the men that kidnapped me, they-"

"Leon, I know, they have Camelot in their control." he paused "Merlin and Morgana, the people of Camelot were safe, unfortunately they themselves…are not…they have them." Arthur explained, his voice wobbling.

Leon looked away from Arthur for a few moments and then looked back, Arthur could see the fear and worry in Leon's eyes that reflected his own.

"What about Hadrian? What about my son?" Leon asked frantically, very unusual for him.

"He's safe." Arthur assured. "So are Griffin and William, they're all here." Arthur said moving aside to let Leon see his son.

Hadrian was asleep in the many blankets that formed a bed on the forest floor, either side of him were Arthur's sons and at their feet Percival lay asleep. Leon relaxed, seeing his son safe and well. Arthur rested his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"You should rest, you're not fully healed." Leon nodded and settled back into the itchy but warm blankets. "When we gather together enough men we will claim Camelot back along with our wives."

Leon smirked and then returned to sleep and Arthur readied some breakfast for everyone from the supplies Gwen had taken from Camelot.

* * *

Morgana sat by the prison cell gate whilst Merlin sat underneath the small square window that let very little light in.

"They're cutting our food supply shorter every day." Morgana said her gaze on the outside of the cell.

"I know." Merlin said. "I'm going to have to say yes." Merlin said, her voice cracking at the end. Morgana looked over to her.

"But, you cant!"

"Morgana…if I don't we will starve."

"I don't care if I starve! And I'm pretty sure you would rather starve than marry that man!"

Merlin cast her eyes downwards. "Yes…but I'm not just thinking about me, Morgana."

"What?"

Merlin stood up and so did Morgana. "If you die, Hadrian will have no mother, Leon will be left alone to raise him…if I die, I leave Will and Griffin as well as Arthur…"

Morgana nodded sadly and Merlin walked over to the prison's gate. Morgana grabbed her arm.

"How will Arthur react when he finds you as Kai's wife and queen?"

Merlin shrugged. "How would he react when he finds me dead from starvation? I just hope he can forgive me for this." she turned to the cell gate, and held onto the bars pressing her face close to them.

"I demand to see King Kai!"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

So…Hi. Its been a month since I updated anything, and 2 months since I updated this story. Sorry! Its unbelievable how busy I am. Internet went out and I got it back on Monday, my laptop is so slow and I have so much school work as well as looking around and applying to colleges for next year…

Reviews:

_Merthurfan1: _Yes I couldn't have the boys harmed :') and Arthur will!

_writergirl142: _Thank you!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Thank you! I always though he was, so decided to add it in here! And im sure they will be, they are more than capable of looking after themselves ;)

_bubzchoc: _Thanks

_saroura92: _Well, 2, Arthur isn't a bastard. And well, wait and see, everything will be explained.

_Lady Blade WarAngel: _Thank you, and I hope you're okay now!


End file.
